


Dear Diary.

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Platonic Soulmate AU (Alec and Riku) [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Part of the Soulmate Au. Idea: You have a tattoo and it tells you how old your soulmate will be when you meet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As quoted: "ALEC'S WRIST IS NOT BIG ENOUGH"  
> So with that being quoted now, enjoy.

Sighing as he fell back on his bed, Alec stared at the ceiling above him. His bedroom light was turned off and the only light filling the room was from the moonlight cracking through the blinds; His bed was still cold from the absence of him through the day.  _I don't understand.. Everyone one else has one... Why don't I?.._

Picking up his wrists and holding them in front of his eyes, he tried desperately to see something; Maybe it would finally appear tonight. _Who am I kidding?_ After minutes passed which felt like hours, Alec allowed his wrists to the hit the bed below him.  _I don't have a soulmate obviously. Maybe they don't exist. Maybe they died before I could gain the tattoo? Hm.. Maybe this whole thing is just a story made up by everyone and they're all playing along._ Releasing another sigh, Alec rolled over onto his stomach as his hand brushed the cold floor beneath his bed.   
  
 _Why.. do I even care so much? I mean, I'm fine without a soulmate but.. maybe it'd be nice to at least meet them, I suppose._ Feeling his eyes become heavy, he allowed himself to drift off into sleep. 

Waking up the next morning wasn't any different than previously; Alec would wake up, check his wrists only to see nothing, get dressed, check his wrists, brush his teeth and hair, check his wrists, leave to go do whatever he had planned, check his wrists, pick up stuff to cook dinner, check his wrists. When did he become so obsessed with checking his wrists all of a sudden? Had he always done it that much?

Shaking his head, Alec decided that it was just best to attempt to forget about it. Maybe he'd eventually get his tattoo when it was time; Until then, he just guessed he'd have to wait. 


End file.
